U N K N O W N
by xBerryKiss
Summary: Her friends started to disappear. Her heart started to break. Her life started to crumble away. And what did she do to deserve such a punishment? Nothing, or so she thought. Revenge only started because of a simple mistake that Luka was unaware of.


**Berry – **

Hey! This is my first ever story I have ever written and posted on the internet in my whole entire life – seriously – so I hope I did well in writing this.

I'm sorry if this chapter was really bad, but the events get better starting next chapter (hopefully. It really depends on how I feel like writing. Sometimes I write too much I have to extend the one chapter into two chapters).

I've only just finished doing my basic draft of how the story is going to turn out from the beginning to the end, but if there are any confusing twists throughout the story, it's because I was … well, improvising. I only put in the major events in my draft, not the minor ones. So this might turn out badly … hehe …

* * *

><p><strong>Megurine Luka <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7:36am<strong>

"You will be getting a new roommate," Head Mistress Lily flat-out told me.

All my previous excitement – which was over nothing now – drained out of me so suddenly I almost staggered just hearing what the Head Mistress just said. A new _roommate? _Were my ears having problems with what they were hearing? Obviously not. Angrily I protested, "My parents pay _extra _money so I don't get a roommate. They know how much I love privacy."

I almost exploded when I saw Lily smirk. We both didn't like each other very much, and so every time one of us annoyed the other, it was a good feeling. I was the victim in this case. "They stopped paying extra, you know," she replied with an evil tone to it. "Too bad."

"Too bad?" I leaped out of my seat. "Wait until I see my parents! I'm going to rearrange their faces with my fists!"

"Calm down," Lily said, looking really amused. "I don't want any of my students turning into sadistic chicks."

Me, sadistic? Oh, please.

I slumped back down onto my seat. The Head Mistress made herself comfortable on her office chair before she continued what she was going to say. "Your new roommate will be arriving anytime during the day from here now on," she said. "Clean up your room until then. I don't want my new student –" She emphasised 'my' in such a freaky way I almost shivered '- coming in to see a pig sty as her room."

"Then why don't you just pick another student for her to live with?" I demanded, smirking. Now I got her … or so I thought.

"Because your parents asked me to," Lily said simply. "Quoting _exactly _what your mother said: "I want my daughter to socialise a lot more instead of sticking with her current circle of friends."

"Urrgh!" I couldn't stand it. So my _parents _planned all this? Why not say so earlier, or even fricking warn me? They were definitely in for it now. I didn't care whether I was turning into a sadistic or not. "I'm just going to leave, whether you like it or not."

"Actually, I like it," Lily yelled as I stomped out of her office. "Your presence was already bugging me ever since you walked in."

Bitch, please! She was just _really _trying hard to get on my nerves, huh? I just needed to try harder not to get affected by all her mocking and teasing and bullying and all that crap.

I angrily made my way back to my dorm room. Why? I needed to pack my bag ready for class, of course! Students of Vocaloid Academy were expected to have their books packed the night before, but as you could probably tell, I didn't follow that rule. Never did, I don't think.

"What subjects did we have today?" I mumbled to myself as I scratched my head, trying to remember. I lost my timetable just yesterday, and I didn't memorise the whole thing, so I was technically screwed.

After a moment of wondering what I should do, I stuffed every single notebook and textbook I had into my bag. I even brought out my sports uniform, which was put in a separate bag – where I put in more books. I tried to carry the heavy loads. So not working.

I sighed. The day was already getting worse. And it was about to get even … worser? I didn't think that was a word, but who cares?

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 8:04am<strong>

I couldn't believe it. I was about to die.

Glancing behind me, I saw him, he was tailing after me like as though everything was fine. I was already panting, yet he wasn't. How the hell was that possible? Did he have stamina powers or something? This was just _so _unfair.

Luckily the weight of my bag was lighter. I managed to find out what subjects there were today with the help of Sakine Meiko, who was in every single one of my classes. However, that meant that I had to race all the way from the school buildings back to the dormitory buildings, enter my room which was unfortunately on the top floor, get back down again and run back. That was about a 10 minute run each – yes, they are very far apart. Which just sucks, right?

So, that meant I wasted 20 minutes going back and forth altogether. Oh, how that just sucked.

Because I was late for class. And Mr. Kiyoteru – my History teacher – was just right behind me. I knew I was in for a big lecture on the first damn session of the day.

That was, if I didn't make it to class before he did.

I turned a random corner and ran. One would think that if you turned a random corner, you would most likely get it correct. Well, guess what? I was completely wrong, which meant …

"Crap! No!" I quickly whirled around to see Mr. Kiyoteru literally _skipping _to the History classroom. How could I be so stupid? I can't even remember which classroom my History lesson is in! I slumped in defeat and reluctantly dragged myself to the room where Mr. Kiyoteru disappeared into.

Opening the door, I was greeted with a cold stare from Mr. Kiyoteru, but I could see that the stare was merely a mask. He was most likely grinning inside. "You're late, Megurine," said Mr. Kiyoteru, pretending to sound very stern.

I rolled my eyes. Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious. I remained silent, a dark cloud invisibly forming on top of my head.

"Because of that, I'm going to punish the whole class – you included – for your actions," Mr. Kiyoteru continued. "I'll be making sure you all sit in alphabetical order instead of with your friends."

Some of the students cast an angry glare at my direction. I smirked at them instead, for no reason. Maybe to tell them that they were acting like five-year olds? No idea. While Mr. Kiyoteru started to assign students to their desks, I casually strolled up to Meiko.

When she noticed me she grinned. "Bad start for Monday, don't you think?" she questioned me. I groaned and nodded. "Don't worry, it's only the morning, anyway. Everyone hates the morning because the morning hates them. But the mornings especially hate me," she added.

It's not the morning's fault you get hangovers, I silently thought, then shrugged it off. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to sit next to Gumi," I noted randomly.

"Why the blank tone?" Meiko frowned at me. "You don't like her or something?"

Shaking my head I replied, "I don't _hate _her, but I don't _like _her either. I mean, if you talk to her without any of her bitchy friends around, she's actually okay, I guess. Not really. But with her friends she's just a total slut, but you can't really blame her for that. She wants to fit in with the popular girls, I guess. She wouldn't hang out with unpopular kids like us."

Meiko smirked. "Who said you weren't popular?"

I decided to make a joke out of it. "You calling me a bitch?"

We both laughed. Mr. Kiyoteru noticed and yelled out at me, "Megurine, you'll be sitting next to Megpoid." He pointed with his pencil at the desk where Gumi was sitting. There was an empty chair next to her. Sighing, I walked up and slumped down the chair next to Gumi.

"Hey," said Gumi in an optimistic mood. "I'm sitting with you for the rest of the semester! How cool is that?"

Oh, please. You don't have to sound so sarcastic. I already know how much you'd prefer to sit with one of your friends. "Yeah, really cool," I answered back in a fake friendly way. "What do you think we're doing today for History?" I asked.

Gumi giggled and pointed towards the front of the classroom. My eyes left her and instead were fixed on the chalkboard, where Mr. Kiyoteru had written, '_The History of Technology – Quiz_'.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 4:02pm<strong>

School. Had. Finally. Ended.

Heaven … at last!

I happily took my time going back to my room. Pulling out my phone, I checked to see if I got any missed calls or text messages. Shion Kaito had texted me. He was one of my friends as well. After pushing a few buttons I read Kaito's message:

'_Hey, Luka! Just saying that we need to work together on that Science assignment. I'll meet you in the library tomorrow at about 6am, yeah?_'

… Oh yeah. The damn assignment. My happy mood plummeted down the hill immediately. Did I ever tell you I hate assignments? Well, I do, but the Science assignment just had to be the worst. I replied a quick_ 'Yeah, sure' _and then strolled into the dormitory building.

Once I had reached the top of the stairs, I received a phone call. It was Kamui Gakupo. If none of you knew, he was actually my boyfriend. Funny, huh? Like I'd actually end up with the eggplant freak in the end, but hey, I don't care. I love tuna. Something wrong with that?

I brought the phone up to my ear after accepting the call. "What's up?" I asked casually as I continued to walk along the carpet hallway.

"_I just realised that you left your Maths textbook here," _Gakupo replied. _"Did you have Maths today? It would suck if you did."_

Right! So _that _was where I left the darn book. I recalled studying with Gakupo in his room – it's forbidden to walk into the room of the opposite sex, in case you wanted to know – but I thought I had brought it back with me and lost it somewhere. Obviously I was wrong.

"I didn't have Maths today, so lucky me," I told him. "I'll come pick it up tomorrow after school. I don't think I have Maths tomorrow either."

"_Great! See you tomorrow."_

"Uh-huh." I hung up. Not such a romantic conversation, huh? Well, mushy romance wasn't my thing. Not like I make out in the middle of public for everyone to see. I'd like my privacy, thank you very much.

I had _finally _reached my room. Why did it have to be so far away? No one could really blame me for being late to school all the time, even though it was fairly close to the school, but seriously! Grumbling, I swung open the door and was about to chuck my bag in the middle of the room when I noticed a figure standing right where I was going to throw it.

The girl turned around and noticed me. "Hello!" she said brightly. "I'm your new roommate."

* * *

><p><strong>Berry –<strong>

'Well, what a boring chapter!'

That's what you're probably thinking right now. I think you're right. Because when I was writing it, I was pretty bored myself – or maybe that's just me, because usually it is.

I'm aware that my tense is really bad – I keep getting muddled up with past and present tense like, _a lot_ – so please forgive me! I hope to improve as this story continues to well, continue.

Please drop a review stating what you think about this chapter! If you have any feedback – or CC, as they call it here – please tell me as well through a review! If you don't like the story, don't hesitate to tell me why! (I'm very desperate to improve my writing here!)

Oh, and if you want to, you can **guess who the new roommate is**. I think it's pretty obvious already, but I won't say anything more.

Hopefully my next update will be quick, but I don't think that will happen (You just got to hope!).

That ends this chapter and please remember to review or whatever~


End file.
